Black Charlotte Unscensored
by StillNotGinger16
Summary: Since this is a very dark story, there are a few things that I thought some people may not enjoy, but here it's a major free-for-all!


**Hello!**

**Well, it's been a long, long time. I spent my entire summer working at a camp. Sorry! I will be updating a lot more, though!**

**I spent a lot of time on this chapter, so I hope you guys like it.**

**PS, there is one part where it gets very… not child friendly. I wanted to write the scene to explore different types of literature, feel free to skip it of you don't want to read it. **

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN**

"Oh, look who it is. The social butterfly." Falcone said as I walked into his dinner. He was sitting at his usual booth, sipping cup of scotch and ice.

"Hello, Falcone." I said, and sat in the seat in front of him.  
All his henchmen glared at me, but didn't dare touch me. They knew better, especially since Falcone and I have history.

"What's your business here?" He asked, swishing his scotch.

"You're not gonna offer a lady a drink?" I asked, acting offended.

Falcone smirked, and snapped in the air, making a man beside him lean next to him.

"Get the woman a drink." He said.

"Yes, sir." The man said, and rushed to the bar tender.

"So, other than a drink, what would you like?" Falcone asked.

"I'd like to know more about the drug shipment today. I heard you were putting it in rabbits now." I explained.

"Great, who told you about that?" Falcone frowned.

"Tsk, Falcone, don't you know I'm the first to know everything." I winked at him.

Falcone sighed and chuckled.

A cup of scotch with one ice cube in it was placed in front of me, and I picked it up without acknowledging the person who gave it to me.

I took a deep sip, and smiled as it burned down my throat.

"Well, it's today, at the boat docks. If you'd like a rabbit, just ask, and I can have it arranged."

"No, I would rather just be there for it. Maybe help out."

Falcone narrowed his eyes deeply at me, making me sigh.

"Fine, the real reason I'm asking is that the new girl in town would like to see what you can do."

"Catwoman?"

"Yup. So, what'doya say?" I asked.

There was a silence as Falcone sipped from his scotch, eyeing me.

"Fine. But don't interfere." He said sternly.

"You can count on that. Thank you, Falcone." I said.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ashley, I need you." I said into my phone as I walked down a road, a cup of coffee in my other hand.

"Oh, look who it is. Where the hell have you been Brittany?" Ashley snapped from the other end.

"Hey, zip it, okay? Don't use my real name, especially on the phone." I snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get back to sitting in my room by the phone waiting for you to call."

Wow, she's mad.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"You haven't called in two weeks straight, Charlotte! Do you know how worried I was about you!?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, my phone broke, and I just got a new one today." I said, partly lying, partly saying the truth.

"You could have come over." She mumbled on the other line.

"I didn't want to be rude."

"Use a pay phone."

"They freak me out."

"Use a strangers phone!"

"You know I don't talk to strangers."

"Brit!"

I sighed, and sipped my coffee.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am. Just meet me at the mall."

"Why? Is this a date?"

"Sure, if you want it to be."

"Then I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you then, Ashy."

"Can't wait, Brit."

And with that, we both hung up.

The truth of me not talking to Ashley for so long was because I wanted to cut things off with her. I felt like she was weighing me down. Constantly wanting to know where I was, telling me to not kill people, telling me to get a job, stop hanging out with George. She was suffocating me!

But she was an excellent actress. I needed her.

I saw her sitting in front of the store where we first met, and her smile lifted as she laid eyes on me.

"Charlotte." She breathed, running towards me.

Our lips met as we embraced.

We didn't normally kiss in public, but apparently she missed me so much she didn't care anymore.

"I missed you." She breathed, holding me close.

Wow, she really did. I had no idea. She was always so distant the last time I saw her. I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder.

"I missed you too." I said, my face buried in her hair, kissing her neck.

The truth was, I really didn't. I could go a long time without her, but I need to make her happy so she can trust me.

"What would you like to do?" I asked, pulling away and looking lovingly into her eyes.

"You know exactly what I'd like to do." She almost purred.

I held back a sigh as I pulled some hair from her face.

"Not now. Why don't we look for some clothes?" I offered, not at all wanting what she had proposed.

She smirked at me, holding my hand.

"Lets go." She said, and we headed down the mall, towards some clothing stores.

I was surprised to find that I had just a few moments where I was actually happy, but not entirely.

When she pulled a very suggestive dress up, and smiled at me.

I knew that smile. When I had first gotten in a relationship with her, that smile appeared many times on her lips when we were in the bedroom.

Our sex life used to be pretty frisky… but as time went on, and I drew farther and farther away from her, it flickered.

But she was in the mood. Very much in the mood. I was not.

I had to force a mirrored smile, but on the inside I was sighing loudly.

Forcing these emotions are crazy, but this is just the mall. We can't exactly be too intimate here. Do I have to fake intimacy as well?

The sound of that silky, lacy dress being folded nicely into a bag sent shivers down my spine.

As I sat with her at a coffee shop, scooping the whipped cream off of my drink with my finger, I realized how much my life had became a big game.

My eyebrows creased as the thought ran through my mind.

Trying to get money, I contacted Catwoman, and in order to get money I needed to contact Batman, and in order for that I needed to talk to Falcone, and in order for that to work I needed Ashley to report to the police to get Batman on the scene at the right time.

It all evolved around trying to live. Was this how my life went?

"Charlotte, are you okay?" Ashley asked, making me snap out of my daze. I blinked twice, and re-positioned myself.

"Yeah… sorry, was just thinking." I said simply.

Ashley took my hand, making me look in her eyes.

"Come on to my place. I'll make you feel better." She said suggestively.

My lips pursed together as I breathed out, and I put my other hand over hers.

"I'd like that, but I need you to do something for me tonight." I explained.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

**Alright, here is the part where it starts to get mega inapro-pro. Feel free to skip! **

I laid on Ashley's couch in her apartment, looking closely at the clock.

4:15 pm. Good. I had most of the day left.

The door opened, making me spring up from the couch to see Ashley wiping her eyes, walking into the apartment.

"Did everything go okay?" I asked, half concerned.

She smiled widely at me.

"Went fantastically." She said happily, closing the door and throwing her bag on the side.

"Now, where is our shopping?" She asked, coming towards me.

Here we go… this is it… Come on, Brittany, we can do this.

As she pulled herself on top of me finding my lips much too quickly, I caught the smell of her blood… yet again.

I had smelt it many other times while we were having sex, but this time it was very potent.

I found myself going into auto pilot mode as she pulled me towards her room, slamming me on the bed, and slipping into the bathroom to try on her new 'outfit'. Or lack there, of.

My eyes narrowed. Zero positive. My favorite. That's what partly got my mind on Ashley in the first place. It was her scent. And as I got to know her better, it just became an added bonus. And now as the charm that made me fall in love with her faded, the added bonus became the only thing that kept me with her.

The door opened, revealing her incredibly suggestive clothes as I came to a conclusion.

She was better off dead to me. She had become too much of a hassle to keep around.

I smirked widely at her, making her lift her arms up, and sang "Tadaaa! Now, can I pick it well, or can I pick it well?" She asked, and came towards me.

This was it. Keep smelling the blood, Brit, keep smelling it.

She placed her knees on either side of me, lifting my chin towards her face, tsking me, obviously thinking I was looking at her breasts. Not true. Well, half true… What did she expect with that outfit?!

She smiled, and kissed me hard, so hard that she pushed me down on the bed.

Blood. Blood. I could practically feel it running through her veins and she went further and further.

I felt my hands tangling in her hair as I turned her over, putting me on top now. How this normally went down.

She summited very easily, also knowing how this dance went.

I smiled, kissing her neck now.

"Brittany, please." She begged underneath me.

I growled, tugging at her ear with my teeth.

She tensed under my body, but I kissed her mouth hard to shut her up.

"Sshh, trust me." I hummed, and she swallowed, but went along with it.

I licked my lips, and started kissing her neck again. I went lower, and lower, until I was at her stomach.  
Her breathing became quick and short as she knew what was coming.

I slowly folded her panties back, revealing the thing I had seen many times before. But it was still what I wanted.

Maybe one orgasm before she dies would be a kind thing.

Slowly I began rubbing it, making her moan softly. I smirked, going harder.

I had complete control over her. As the moaning grew, so did the need for her blood.

As she broke into a blissful climax, so did I.

Blood… the blood was so evident. It was so strong. I couldn't handle it anymore.

I smiled fierily at her, and jumped back up to see her face to face.

"Wh-…" She started, and I kissed her again, grinding my body against hers now.

"Shh…" I repeated, and I slowly went down to her neck.

She seemed much calmer now. Perfect. I wanted her to die in bliss.

I breathed in deeply through my nose once I went to her neck. My mouth watered.

"Brittany?" She asked, breathless.

Quickly, I palmed between her legs again, making her moan yet again.

I licked my lips, and dug my teeth into her neck in one swift movement.

Ashley screeched softly, but couldn't get me off of her. I was too strong. Her hands burrowed into my shoulders as the two intense feelings overcame her.

She would scream, but I kept palming in between her legs, making them stop right in her throat. Instead came more and more moans.

I drank as fast as I could, letting the beautiful bliss rush down my throat.

This was the last time I had to do this with her. The very last time. That thought made me drink faster in excitement.

Quickly Ashley's energy drained from her, just as fast as her blood.

Her moans turned quieter and quieter, and she began to go limp underneath me.

Just before she could pass out, I turned back to her, blood all over my mouth.

"Thank you, Ashley, you've been very useful. Now sleep." I said softly, kissing her one last time, painting her lips red with her own blood. She looked beautiful with red lips.

Her eye's closed, and I continued drinking happily.

Now I'll never have to worry about her again.

**If you read that, hope you liked it! And if you know a thing or two about this kind of style, feel free to give me pointers.**

**If you didn't read it, I don't blame you! Just to keep you up to date, Ashley's gone. Hehehe ^_^.**

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I met Falcone's gaze as I came towards him at the boat docks.

"Ah, Charlotte! Good to see you!" He said, gathering me in a large hug.

"And you, Falcone." I said, hugging back.

"Is the Cat with you?" He asked, pulling away.

"Here I am." Came a voice from behind us, and I spun around fast to see the budding villian, Catwoman.

She didn't look any different.

"Ah, good to meet you, Catwoman." Falcone shook her hand. Wow, he was serious.

"And you, Falcone. I have heard a lot." She said, putting her 'claws' on her hips.

"That's good. I hope you enjoy tonight's affair." Falcone said, smiling business like to her.

"I'm sure I will." Catwoman almost purred.

My eye's narrowed. I wasn't actually there for Ashley's concern to the police. Specifically Commissioner Gordon.

Ashley was always loyal. She had to have done this right.

If not, there's nothing I can do to her now. She's long gone, now.

I stayed quiet in the background as Falcone explained the shipments to Catwoman.

She seemed restless, turning to me for guidance every once in a while when Flacone's head was turned. I only gave her the constant head bob.

Batman needed to be here, now.

Where was he? Ashley, don't fail me!

Just as I thought that, I heard a random gun shot, and a scream.

"Where are you?!" Came a louder one.

"Boss!" A man, the second hand man of Falcone, ran over to us. "Something's going down, best to head out." He explained.

Falcone sighed loudly, and turned to Catwoman and I.

"I'm very sorry, ladies. These things do happen. Tell you what. I'll make sure you two don't get hurt. Come with me." He said, and we followed him as he walked towards a car.

Catwoman grabbed my hand, and I turned my head to her.

"Is that him?" She asked.

I smiled, and continued to follow Falcone. He sat in the front as Catwoman and I sat in the back.

"What do you think it is?" Catwoman asked.

"Some minor inconvenience, but it's good to be careful. It's probably nothing." Falcone insisted.

Suddenly, before either of us could do anything, a black fist crashed through the roof of the car, and ripped the metal clean off.

I screeched in surprise, and pushed myself against the seat, staring at the fist in horror.

It was absolutely terrifying, that was for sure. The roof of the car being ripped off to see Batman staring down at us made me shiver like mad. The moonlight behind him made him only look like a silhouette as he stared down.

I only had heard stories of Batman. He had just come from a budding hero to Gotham's last hope. Whatever the hell that means. I had never actually seen him in the flesh before, which is what made this event so difficult. All I knew was that Commissioner Gordon knew something of this Batman, more than anyone else Gotham did.  
Whatever Ashley did, it worked. Part of me wanted to know what she did, but the other part didn't. The part the filled me now. Terror.

I gulped as he looked down at us, almost as if he was picking which pigs to slaughter.

He decided the victim, and pulled Falcone up with him.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing Falcone's ankle just as he was being flown into the air by Batman.

But I didn't have a good enough grip. I was launched probably a good five feet in the air before I lost grip on his ankle, and landed on the windshield of the car, breaking the glass, and rolled off.

I gasped as I hit the ground, and quickly rolled underneath it, trying my best to hide myself.

I cursed under my breath as a sharp pain jabbed in the side. Well, that's one broken rib…

"Oh Bats! Come on over!" I heard Catwoman shriek.

There was a sickening silence. I could only imagine what he was doing to Falcone right now.

Killing wasn't his style. It was something much, much worse.

"Or do you not have the balls!"

That struck a chord. The soft sound of Batman's cape descending to the ground filled my ears, and my entire being with absolute terror.

"Hello, Bat. May I introduce myself. I'm Catwoman." Catwoman said, I could tell she was smiling.

"I know." Good Lord, even his voice was terrifying!

I had to think fast, in order to not run into him. If he figured out who I was, I was in a load of trouble. I barely knew how to fight off a goon, let alone fucking Batman!

Shh, Brit, Shh. Just stay calm. It's not helping anybody if you panic.

"So that's it? You just wanted to say hi?" Batman asked, and I had to remind myself to breath.

"Yeah. You see, I am truly a cat. I really don't care. I'm on nobody's side. I just wanted to make acquaintance with you. The oh so famous Batman, you know? But, I can't take all of this to my credit. I'm new in town, so I needed assistance. Shall I introduce the host of this little party?" She asked.

No, no, no, please no!

"Who?" Batman spat.

"Charlotte! Come on out, little girl!" Catwoman beckoned.

I stayed completely still, not wanting at all to see the man of my nightmares.

"Oh, come on! We had a deal!" She called.

And this was not part of it! But still… I needed this money. I needed it more than anything I ever needed in my life. I had killed for it…

I took a deep breath, and crawled out from underneath the car.

"Ah! Here's the beautiful host!" Catwoman exclaimed, and helped me up.

I was shaking. Damn! I breathed again, and thought of the extra blood I had stored up from Ashley.

"What's your name?" Batman spat at me.

I gulped loudly, looking into his dark eyes. I tightened my jaw, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Black Charlotte." I said, trying to keep a sharp edge to my voice.

I succeeded.

"Is she a cat as well?" Batman asked.

"What do you think, Bat? Come on, Charlotte. What are you?" Catwoman asked.

I swallowed deep again. I didn't want to go face to face with Batman! I mean, he may not get me now, since he didn't exactly catch me doing anything.

But he'll know me! I don't want that! But either way, I need to make a name for myself. I can't just be a drifter… I need a proper name.

"I am Black Charlotte, Gotham cities Vampire." I said, and almost curtsied.

Catwoman laughed, and clapped her hands happily.

"Oh, wonderful. Well, it was good meeting you, Bats. I hope to see you soon." Catwoman said, and walked towards him, and brushed her hand over his face lovingly, then was gone.

I stood right in front of the Dark Knight himself, with nobody to back me up.

To say I was scared to shit would be an understatement.

I couldn't say anything. I was shut quiet by his very presence.

"One warning. If I see you again, I will turn you in." Batman thundered, and then turned to leave.

Suddenly a wave of rage ran through me as I remember Falcone being dragged by him.

"Where are you taking Falcone?" I asked, stepping towards him, making him stop.

Where the hell did that come from? Well, it was too late to wonder, I needed to deal with it now…

"Where you will be going if I see you again." And with that, Batman was gone, leaving me in the ruins of what was supposed to be a perfect drug shipment. Alone.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Walking down the streets of the Narrows with the back-pack filled to the brim with money, tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I felt so empty… It wasn't because of Ashley dying, though. It was because I gave my all today. More than my all, I gave myself. I practically sold my soul to get this money. The second Batman laid eyes on me I knew I was headed down a road I didn't want to go down.

I don't want to be a criminal! I just want to be myself, even if myself is a gay, insane vampire!

As I kept walking I kept seeing the injustice in the streets.

Kids playing with syringes, pricking themselves by accident, not knowing they had just injected themselves with God knows what.

Woman huddled in the corner, clutching a baby in the cold like it was the last hope in the world.

This place was like a prison cell. A prison for the innocent.

I turned the corner to see George sitting around the fire he had made for us.

The second I saw him I nearly broke down, and ran to him.

He grabbed me in his arms, and squeezed tightly.

He was sober. This was quite an event.

"How did it go, Charlotte?" He asked, and I pulled away, swinging the bag off my back, and opening it up to show him.

There was a silence, and I had to look up to George to see if he was okay.

I was surprised to see tears falling down his cheeks, and he grabbed me in his arms again.

George crying? When did this happen?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" He kept repeating, over and over again.

"You're welcome, Georgy." I whispered in his ear.

It seemed for the rest of the evening a smile was permanently plastered on my face.

I watched George counting all the money, his excitement growing at every dollar.

Five thousand in total. Five thousand. Catwoman was our savior. She'll never know just how happy she had made us.

"What did you do for all of this?" George asked, after counting it all.

I shook my head, looking down at my hands. I could still see blood on them from Ashley. Although I knew I was only imagining it. I was like Lady Macbeth… I could still see blood on my hands, even though the event was long gone. This was not normal for me. I loved the feeling of blood, I hated it when I had to wash it off.

It was because of this evening that made me feel this way.

"Sold my soul." I said, making George take a deep breathe.

"Batman caught you?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Just keep under the radar from now on. At least he only left you with a warning. Do you have enough blood to keep you stalked?" George asked.

I nodded my head, rubbing my hands together in a desperate attempt to wipe what was left of Ashley off my hands. They reminded me of him.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just a man." He said.

I nodded my head again, still feeling the pain of the broken rib I had gotten from falling from the air.

"He's just a man… Just a man…" Just a stupid man in a costume.

A man who scared every inch of me.

**Hope you enjoyed! I don't know when I will update again on this one, but The Jokers Daughter is going to be updated soon! **

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated, just don't be too mean! **


End file.
